This large prospective study attempts to add to available knowledge of the perinatal factors associated with motor handicaps in childhood, the primary goal being to identify areas for possible preventive efforts. Data on demographic analysis and a univariate screen of maternal and pediatric factors associated with cerebral palsy are available. Multivariate analysis is in preparation.